


caught in the undertow

by ketabat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy and Steve get a little frisky, Drunkenness, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Other, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketabat/pseuds/ketabat
Summary: "You should press charges," Hopper states as he hauls Billy over to the bed. "You'll save me and yourself a lot of trouble, kid."or, three times billy called hopper "dad" and one time he meant it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove
Comments: 53
Kudos: 819





	caught in the undertow

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the title my uncreative ass blanks every time i post anything

#1

The first time Billy calls Hopper _dad,_ it’s two weeks after they moved to Hawkins and he’s driven by the need to both annoy him and get him off his case.

It’s always worked, even in California. Billy would be all bruised up, beaten black and blue, a cop questions him, Billy snarks or says something dumbly playful, and he’s off the hook and driving back home.

So when Hopper knocks a hand on Billy’s car window, Billy takes a breath, plasters on a smirk he hopes doesn’t look as fake as it is, and rolls the window down. “What can I do for you, Chief?” He asks, sounding about as done as he feels. He just wants to get shitfaced. Maybe laid.

Hopper peruses him for a moment, then, “What did I say about speeding on my roads, Hargrove?”

Billy rolls his eyes, although Hopper can’t see it through the sunglasses, and slumps back in his seat as he lazily chews his gum. “Not to, _dad,_” he answers, a sort of demeaning mockery seeping into his tone.

Hopper lifts a brow. “Look at me when I talk to you, kid.”

This time, Billy’s eye roll is accompanied by an annoyed tut of tongue as he lulls his head to the side and looks at Hopper through his Ray Bans.

Hopper reaches in and pulls Billy’s sunglasses off with a muttered _what is it with you kids and shades,_ and well.. _fair_, because it’s like, eight in the night. But Hopper’s quick to realize _why_Billy has sunglasses on. “Who’s the unfortunate guy?” He asks.

Billy grins, lopsided and toothy. “Some weak cunt from school,” he answers casually. “Didn’t bother with a name.”

Hopper nods, humming a _mmhm_ like he doesn’t believe a single word leaving Billy’s mouth. “I’m gonna try again, Hargrove,” he hooks the sunglasses in Billy’s breast pocket. “Who hit you?”

Billy’s lips tighten and he looks dead ahead, shrugging a shoulder as he gestures vaguely. He doesn’t need to answer, kinda hopes his silence and body language tells Hopper all he wants to know.

Jim nods once. “That shit happen often?”

“No,” Billy says in a rushed breath. “Listen, man. He just has anger issues and hits the closest thing around.”

Hopper nods. “Right,” he says, only half-credulous. He stays silent for a second then knocks on the roof of the Camaro. “Alright. You drive safely, kid. Next time I won’t be so lenient.”

Relief washes over Billy. “Aye aye.”

#2

The _second_ time it happens, Billy’s escorted into the station and dropped down in the seat on the other side of Hopper’s desk.

“What’s this?” Hopper asks.

“Received a phone call saying there was _someone,_” Phil starts, eyeing Billy, “sleeping on private property.”

Billy grins like he’s accomplished something, clicks his tongue and gives Phil finger guns. “Livin’ on the edge.”

Hopper huffs a sigh, rubbing both hands down his features tiredly. “Get back to work, Callahan. I’ll deal with this.”

Once Phil’s out of the room, Hopper turns back to the reports in front of him. Billy sits back and starts playing with the buttons on his shirt like a _kid._ “You gonna pass sentence or just sit there like a useless fuck?”

Hopper pointedly ignores him. And it goes on like that for a half an hour that Billy spends sitting down with Jim’s trilby hat propped sideways on his head. He does make very, _very_ poor impressions of the way Jim talks, but the only reaction he draws out of him is a sigh and a small barely there smile.

Finally, when Hopper’s done with paperwork, he sits back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest. “What were you doing on private property?” He asks.

Billy licks his lips and glances away briefly. “Filius just told you I was restin’,” he pauses when Hopper keeps looking at him. “I know I look effortlessly hot, Chief. But even this,” he gestures for his general appearance, seemingly forgetting the ridiculous hat sitting lopsided on his head. “Needs beauty sleep.”

Hopper leans forward, elbows on the desk and chin on his intertwined fingers. “_Why_ were you sleeping on private property?” It’s obvious he _knows,_ but Billy just shrugs. He doesn’t want to talk about it. So Hopper gives another sigh and sits back, patting his desk once. “I’ll have officer Powell drive you—”

“Sir—” Billy starts, word nearly choked. He sounds desperate. Doesn’t want to go home tonight.

“_I’ll have officer Powell drive you,_” Hopper repeats, louder and stricter. “To motel eight,” he finishes, voice less severe. “And you’ll stay there for as long as you need.”

Billy juts his chin, a muscle in his jaw tightening as he stares away. “Don’t have cash on me.”

“I know the manager. I can pull a few strings,” Hopper replies.

Billy forces himself to look at him. He nods once. Then again, a little fainter, like he’s thanking him.

Hopper nods back. “Now give me my hat and go,” he says.

Billy doesn’t return the hat, but he does stroll towards the door in that practiced lazy way of his.

“Hargrove,” Hopper says suddenly.

Billy turns around.

“You need a place, you come to me. Am I making myself clear?”

Billy holds his arms out. “Yes, sir.”

“Don’t call me that. And button up your shirt.”

“Whatever you say, _dad,_” Billy rolls his eyes and leaves.

#3

The only good thing about this godforsaken place, Billy thinks, is Steve Harrington.

With his stupid hair and stupid smile and stupid _everything._

_Including his stupid taste in partners,_ he thinks. Because yeah, Nancy’s a total _priss._ But not that bad of a person compared with Billy.

Billy isn’t complaining. How could he when he’s currently in his car with a very _eager_ Steve in his lap, moving his hips desperately against his and making those choked sounds like he can’t live without Billy’s body against his.

And Billy.. Billy’s nothing loath to living out the rest of his days in this stupid hick town if it means he gets to have this. Gets to have _Steve._

Steve pulls back breathlessly, hands still framing Billy’s face, gentle, like he’ll _break_. “You’re distracted,” he breathes into the space between their lips.

Billy’s hands tighten on Steve’s thighs reassuringly. “Always so greedy for my attention, princess,” he laughs.

Steve rolls his eyes and leans back a little, hands falling from Billy’s face. He looks fond even as he moves to get off Billy’s lap. Billy’s faster, grabs him around the waist and keeps him in place. “Don’t be such a _girl_,” he teases, leaning up. Steve meets him halfway, smile against smile as he brings his hands to the exposed skin Billy’s unbuttoned shirt offers. Billy hums, moves his lips down to mouth at Steve’s jaw. Steve exhales shakily, then draws out a moan when Billy bites into his pulse point.

Billy can feel the hard line of Steve’s cock against him, so, being the gentleman he tries to be, he brings a hand down and blindly zips him down.

Then there’s a knock on the window and they pull apart in under a second. There’s a moment of nerve-wracking panic before Billy realizes it’s just Chief Hopper.

He’s confused by the relief it brings him. _Just_ Chief Hopper. _Just._ Maybe it’s because Billy knows that he’s not the sort to judge. And even if he _did_ judge, he _never_ hates.

So, Billy rolls the window down, Steve still in his lap.

Hopper looks between them, brow arched in a way that says _I’m not surprised._ “What can I do for you, Chief?” Billy says, _always_ says instead of a normal _hello._

Steve laughs into Billy’s shoulder, all his tension alleviated because _it’s just Chief Hopper._ It makes Billy chuckle, a little breathless as he runs a hand up and down Steve’s outer thigh. It’s a subconscious offering of comfort.

“You can start by telling me when _this,_” he points between the two of them, amused, “started.”

“Oh,” Billy licks his lips, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I dunno. Like, two—”

“Three,” Steve says sharply.

“Three months ago.”

Hopper nods. “Look, kids. I’m all for the whole.. _discreet meetings,_” he waves his hand in circles as he addresses their escapades. “Considering societal views. _However,_ for your safety, take this to a more _discreet_ place.”

Steve sits up and looks at Hopper. “For our safety?”

“Yeah, Harrington,” Hopper nods. “As a cop, I’d tell you this is a misdemeanor crime and escort you to the station,” he says, “but as someone who cares about keeping Hawkins _safe,_ I’m telling you to _be safe._”

Steve and Billy share a look.

“Aight, Chief,” Billy finally says as Steve climbs off him and sits in the passenger seat, smiling a little.

Billy starts the car.

“And when I say _safe,_” Hopper says, eyes widening momentarily. “I know you teens don’t bother with protection but it’s _important_ you wrap—”

“Woah, woah!” Steve exclaims, the same time Billy says, “Such a fuckin’ crotch nazi.”

“It’s _important you use protection!_” Hopper continues in a near-shout. “Now get the hell out of here.”

Billy licks his lips and starts the car. “Thanks for the sex talk, _dad._”

As he drives away, he can hear Hopper’s _Wrap it up!_ in the distance.

In return, he slings his arm out the window and sticks his middle finger up.

+1

“There’s someone at the door,” El says out of nowhere.

And exactly five seconds later, there’s a knock on the door.

Hopper sighs and looks over at his daughter. “Who is it?” He asks her. No one can blame him for not wanting to get up after a tiring day at work.

“A boy. Pretty. Ugly hair,” she says. “He’s sad.”

Hopper can’t say he’s surprised by how quickly he’s able to identify the person El’s describing. He stands up and walks over to the door.

As expected, Hargrove’s on the other side, shoulders slouched, lips pulled into a tight line. “Hey, kid.”

Billy looks up. His eyes are bloodshot. And when he says _hi_ the smell of alcohol wafts from him. He’s drunk out of his gourd.

“’M tired. Can I sleep over?”

Hopper opens the door further and lets him inside. Billy stumbles in, sits down on a couch with a hand on his stomach. “Gonna puke.”

El waves a hand and a second later, Billy’s retching over a bucket neatly placed on his lap. Hopper hopes he’s drunk enough not to remember this tomorrow.

Eleven’s cautious when she moves closer to Billy. She sits down just beside him and pulls his hair back as he empties his stomach into the bucket.

He rests his head on the rim of the bucket for a few moments. Then he’s crying, shoulders shaking as he full-on _sobs._

El pats his back. She heard it’s a good way to comfort someone.

“Call Max and tell her Billy’s here,” Hopper tells her. He helps Billy up, tells him to rinse his mouth and forces him into a change of clothes that look all too baggy on him.

“He can have my bed,” El says. It makes Hopper smile and ruffle her hair. She ducks out of his hand and slaps it away playfully.

“You should press charges,” Hopper states as he hauls Billy over to the bed. “You’ll save me and yourself a lot of trouble, kid.”

Billy groans. “Stop talking,” he mumbles.

Hopper unwraps Billy’s arm from around his neck and heaves him onto the bed. “Get some sleep.”

Billy’s eyes are closed as he lets himself be covered with El’s quilt. “Thank you,” he mumbles groggily. “Thank you.”

Hopper nods and turns the bedside lamp off. He stops at the door. “You call for me if you need anything.”

“Mkay,” Billy slurs. “Night, dad.”

At that, Hopper’s brain short-circuits.

He’s heard Billy call him _dad_ numerous times before, the word always drenched with satire. But he’s never heard it sound so _real,_ like Billy’s finally put a face to the word _father._

He takes a deep breath and his teeth grit with all the _hatred_ he has for Neil Hargrove. Billy’s just a boy, heart hardened off from years of abuse. And Hopper will do _whatever_ he has to do to pluck him out of Neil’s grip.

He waits till he’s sure Billy’s asleep to answer with a quiet _‘Good night, son.’_

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr.](https://inkedplume.tumblr.com)


End file.
